


I Hate You, I Love You

by Strawberry_Love



Series: The Advantages of Helping and Opening up [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depressed Miya Atsumu, Inarizaki, Japanese food, M/M, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Protective Miya Osamu, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Supportive Miya Osamu, help from kita shinsuke, kita shinsuke advice, kita shinsuke is a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Love/pseuds/Strawberry_Love
Summary: Cheerful and attention loving Atsumu Miya, is dating antisocial and germaphobic Sakusa Kiyoomi. Because of Sakusa's germaphobia, it's difficult to fulfill Atsumu's basic needs. He also isn't one to show his emotions, which upsets Atsumu, causing him to get antisocial and silent. Osamu noticed this, deciding to take action by snooping through his phone, seeing how unaffectionate Sakusa was and how unloved Atsumu felt, he chose to confront his brother. To his surprise, Atsumu opened up and told Osamu what had been bothering him, not knowing he was gonna talk to Sakusa about this as well. Once he did, a fight broke out which broke Atsumu. This left him running to Kita, crying for help. Kita listened and spoke to them all individually and then as a group. They took his advice, Osamu was back to his normal slef, Sakusa opened up to Atsumu way more, and Kita was happy all together.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: The Advantages of Helping and Opening up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I Hate You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu is considered a carefree, confident person. Enjoys provoking people by giving off hand compliments. He is described by his brother as someone who doesn’t listen to others, doesn't return what he borrows, and lies habitually. He’s also seen as a perfectionist who has high standard for himself and other spikers. He isn’t afraid to confront others if they fail to meet his expectations on spiking, calling them trash including his own brother. Although, he is extremely sensitive when it comes to some things and how much noise is around him. If he gets disturbed while trying to serve, his personality changes to an intimidatingly angry person. 
> 
> Osamu is the opposite of Atsumu, he’s calm and laid back with a deadpan personality. Although, him and Atsumu have the competitiveness in common, maybe even becoming heated at times. If he’s provoked enough, he gets angry and physical, starting to also spew profanity. Like Atsumu, he loses control with eating. 
> 
> Sakusa is calm and collected, but also very competitive and proud at the same time. Once he finds a player who seems like a threat, he focuses on them. He is described as a cautious player, analyzing a toss before spiking it. He is also seen as a realist, asking many questions. Sakusa is also a germaphobe, wearing a mask when doing anything else than playing volleyball. If he’s around too many people, he tends to go to the back corner to avoid them all. 
> 
> Kita is a blunt speaker and doesn't sugar coat things. Because of this, his teammate is often afraid to be the receiving side of Kita’s cold logic. Despite this fact, he is extremely caring for his teammates, telling them to take care of themselves. When playing volleyball, he is confident in what he does, he’s the type with faith of believing he’ll ever fail. Although, he may be a stern speaker and have a bland expression, he ends up crying once he received a captain's uniform. He is a mature thinker, often agreeing with the adults rather than his underclass man.

"Tsumu! Wake up! We're gonna be late!" Osamu called out to wake his sleeping brother, Atsumu. He groaned as he slumped out of bed and sat up, he sighed checking his messages to see nothing from his boyfriend. He decided to send him a message, seeing if he was awake.

_From: Atsumu (Sent May 16th at 7:07 am)_

_Morning Omi-Kun_

He waited for a response, not getting one so he stood up and stretched. He looked in the closet and found his school uniform, carrying it to the bathroom. He changed and got ready for the day, he holden yellow hoar slightly sticking up in random places. He sighed and combed it out, having his natural hair flip on the right side. He looked in the mirror, furrowing his black eyebrows which matched his undercut. He was back to over thinking things, he shook his head and washed his face, now going downstairs and skipping breakfast. He checked his phone at least every 10 minutes. Osamu sighed and stared at him, running his fingers through his gray hair, eyebrows furrowing, also the same color as his brother's, "Sakusa hasn't responded yet huh." It was crazy how well Osamu knew Atsumu's actions and the reasoning behind them. Yes, they were twins, but it was still cool how Osamu could read people's actions and emotions. He sighed, his twin was hooked and in love with someone who barely talks to him. he hated this, although, Atsumu hasn't shown any signs of being unhappy... so he let's it slide. Osamu poked Atsumu's arm, trying to pull him back to reality, failing at it. He groaned in annoyance as he punched him in the face, "ATUSMU COME BACK DOWN TO EARTH!!"

Atsumu fell onto the cold concrete as he looked up, holding his face. He death glared Osamu, kicking him in the shin. "What'd you do that for?!" He shouted, Osamu starred back at his pathetic brother, sighing. "I asked you a question you idiot. You were lost in space." Atsumu laughed a bit and got up, he smiled and asked what the question is, starts walking to school again. Osamu followed him as he re-asked his question. Atsumu just nodded while checking his phone again. "Stop checking it. Check before and after every class, during lunch, and before and after practice later." Osamu said, Atsumu just sighed in response.

They got to their class, sitting in their seats. Suna walked up to them and they all spoke for a bit of time before the bell rang, indicating that class was starting. Atsumu checked once more, sighing heavier placing his phone down. He couldn't stop thinking about his boyfriend's black and wavy hair, how his black eyes stared down into his soul, he couldn't figure out what Sakusa was thinking of, causing hi to sigh heavier then before. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the two moles above Sakusa's right eyebrow. How he loved the fact it framed his whole face. He closed his eyes, and got lost in space. He wasn't as focused as he normally was... Osamu could tell, he felt his face start to get heated up. It was like this for the first half of the day, then lunch finally came around. Osamu and Atsumu's favorite time of the school day, or just any day or time they could eat something. They walked to the cafeteria, talking about which food was better, Onigiri or Sukiyaki. This debate went on all the way until they got to their teams table. Normally, Atsumu was more talkative at lunch, but Kita took notice of how quiet and engaged he was in his phone. Kita tugged on Osamu's arm, having the taller male look down at him, "What's up Kita-san?" 

"Is there something wrong with Tsumi-San?" Kita asked calmly and quietly, not to be noticeable to Atsumu. Kita's white and black short hair perfectly parted, with some of it in the middle of his forehead between his eye brows. His brown eyes full of worry, showing Osamu that he was concerned for Atsumu's behavor. Osamu looked over at his brother, and sighed slightly, "Sakusa hasn't been responding to him recently. He's been checking his phone for messages ever since this morning." He replied, his protective side showing a bit more then usual. Kita sighed and nodded, getting up, "Hey, Tsumi-San? Can you take me up to the library? I need to get a few books..." Atsumu looked up, nodding setting his phone down and walking with Kita up to the library. Osamu knew what he was doing, so he took this opportunity to snoop through his brother's phone. His face got read from frustration, he saw how unaffectionate Sakusa was towards Atsumu. He slammed his brother's phone down, getting up. His own boyfriend got startled by his actions and got up as well, "Samu, baby what's wrong?" Suna asked, trying to keep a calm voice to calm him down. Osamu glared at him and pulled Suna outside.

"Sakusa is what's wrong." Osamu said plainly, with slight anger in his voice. Suna took note of that and held onto his hand, rubbing circles on it with his thumb to try and sooth his boyfriend's mind. "What did Sakusa do?" Suna asked, tilting his head. Osamu sighed and sat down, Suna sitting next to him, holding his hands. "I went through Atsumu's phone, if you didn't see... I went through all of their messages, Atsumu does most of the talking and loving. Sakusa doesn't do anything." Suna could tell he was clearly upset, "Maybe talk to Tsumu about this okay? Maybe there's a misunderstanding...?" Osamu sighed and nodded, Suna sighed as well, turning Osamu's face to look at him, planting a kiss on his lips, causing Osamu to blush. The two smiled, walking back to their table. 

Kita and Atsumu got back shortly after, sitting back down. Atsumu picked up his phone and saw the new small crack in the screen. "Hey did someone mess with my phone...?" Osamu rolled his eyes, "I did." Atsumu glanced at him and saw his stone cold face. He swallowed harshly as he put his phone in his back pocket, "And why did you mess with it?" Osamu growled slightly getting up, walking towards the bathrooms, "I need to talk to you Atsumu." He knew something was up, Osamu never called him Atsumu unless he was in trouble. He hesitated, but followed afterwards. They both walked to the bathroom, Osamu closing the door and leaning against it.

"What's going on. What's going on between you and Sakusa." Osamu asked sternly. Atsumu was taken by surprise as he nervously chuckled, "Nothing's going on Samu, why do you thi-" Osamu cut him off by hitting the door, "Don't lie to me. I went through your phone now talk to me." Atsumu sighed a bit and nodded.

"Fine... Whenever I talk to Omi-Kun or start saying cute loving things he always says he has to do something or go clean... he never comes back and when he does it takes about 3 hours. He changed his amount of showers up to five... so I can barely see him an he leaves me on read a lot..." Atsumu sat down on the floor as he started tearing up, "It hurts Samu..." Osamu sighed and sat next to him, embracing him with a warm hug, Atsumu started crying harshly, clenching onto Osamu's shirt, he sat there, and pet his hair, trying to calm him down, "Hey... Tsumi it's okay... It's gonna be okay..." 

The end of the school day finally arrived, Atsumu walked home before Osamu, since he had something else to do. He walked to Sakusa's house and pounded on the door, "KIYOOMI GET OUT HERE." He was starting to fill up with rage once more, hearing footsteps walk down the stairs from inside. Sakusa opened the door and sighed, fixing his mask, "What do you want Osamu, and why'd you say my first name?" Osamu was looking down, his hands in a fist, he shoved Sakusa inside and slammed the door shut. "What the hell is wrong with you?!?!" Osamu yelled, Sakusa stumbled back and caught himself, "What are you talking about?" Sakusa glared at Osamu.

He stood there tearing up slightly, "You're mentally hurting Atsumu, Kiyoomi. You think it's okay to just come up with excuses when he starts saying I love you and starts being loving?! That's a huge trigger for him!! Our dad left us because we were 'too loving' and Atsumu has never heard those three words, only from me. As his brother, I thought his own boyfriend would know that or at least make an effort to return the favor." Osamu's anger went through the roof, he punched Sakusa in the face, rethinking everything he saw on his brother's phone, "He loves you damn it!! Why can't you accept that?! Why can't you show it back to him?!" His voice started breaking at the last few words he said, he kept punching Sakusa, who got upset himself, and punched Osamu to get him off. Sakusa stood up and grabbed ahold of Osamu's shirt collar, lifting him off the floor slightly.

"You really think it's okay to just walk into my house and assualt me over something so ridiculously stupid? What's wrong with you, you should ask yourself. My relationship with Atsumu is none of your concern." Sakusa glared, and punched Osamu once more in the face, harshly as well, causing his nose to bleed. He sighed and opened his front door, "Get out of my house. You infecting it with your germs." Osamu caught his breath and stood up, defeatedly walking out, before stopping right in front of Sakusa, "Ask yourself... what kind of boyfriend... doesn't show love and affection to his significant other? You're hurting my brother... the main reason I'm alive right now. Don't think this is the last time you'll get m fist in your face." Sakusa's glare got sharper, before kicking Osamu out and slamming the door. He picked his phone up and sent a message to his boyfriend, 

_From: Sakusa (Sent May 16th at 8:17 pm)_

_Atsumu, your brother just paid me an uneventful visit. Keep him under control. I mean it._

Atsumu glanced at the message and sighed, soon hearing the front door open. He peaked over his shoulder to see his brother all beat up. "Samu!! What happened?!" He asked, worriedly. Osamu glared at him, "Your damn boyfriend did this." He stormed up to his room, slamming his door before shouting, "MAYBE IT'S TIME TO DITCH THE GERMAPHOBE ATSUMU!" 

His eyes widened as he looked down, his hands went into a fist, eyes tearing up. He sat down, starting to cry as he tried to think and calm down. He failed at that so he left his phone on the counter, not putting shoes or a jacket on and opening the front door, he left it opened and ran to the only person he knew could help, Kita Shinsuke. He was out of breath, crying harshly and desperately pounding on Kita's door. Kita rushed to the door and opened it, seeing a freezing cold, and crying Atsumu Miya. He let him inside as he closed the door, he grabbed the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around the taller male, sitting him down in front of the fire place. Kita made some hot chocolate and handed it to Atsumu. He kindly accepted while sniffling.

"Tsumu-San? What's wrong...?" Kita asked calmly, sitting next to him, softly rubbing his back. Atsumu sighed a bit and simply told him, "Omi-Kun and Osamu got in a fight..." Kita sighed, asking him if he wanted to stay the night, to which Atsumu agreed. Kita nodded, standing up, "I'll start a warm shower for you, alright?" Atsumu took a sip of his hot chocolate and nodded. Kita walked to the hall closet, grabbing some candles and his lighter, as well as a lavender colored towel. He went into the bathroom, setting the stuff down and decides to set a bath up instead. He moved the curtain back, and started the water, making sure it was the right, relaxing temperature for Atsumu. He added some bubbles and found some lavender scented bath bombs, he dropped two in, along with some rose scented ones, turning the water a bright and lovely shade of red. He dimmed the lights and even plug his radio in for some relaxing music.

Atsumu looked around, Kita's house was very welcoming and clean, also comforting and warm. It smelt like cinnamon and roses. He smiled at the scent, soon hearing Kita call his name. He got up and cuddled with the blanket, following Kita's voice. There were new and fresh clothing out as well, Atsumu has never felt this much love in one room before, Kita walked past him and smiled, "Take your time, I'll talk to them and you tomorrow before practice, alright?" Atsumu nodded, "Thanks Kita-San" 

The night was long and cozy, while Osamu realized how cold it was, he checked downstairs seeing the door wide open, he closed it, noticing Atsumu's phone, shoes, and jacket were also there. He sighed and thought he ran away, but remembered Kita lived not to far from their house. He went back upstairs to his room, curling up in bed and crying himself to sleep. Sakusa, cleaned up the blood on the floor, he sighed and went upstairs to his room, taking his mask off. He sat down and went through his messages with Atsumu, soon seeing he left him on read. He turned his phone off, and just went to sleep. Atsumu and Kita, cuddled in bed and fell asleep, warm and feeling loved. 

The next morning, Kita sent a message to Sakusa and Osamu, telling them where and when to meet. Once that time arrived, he talked with Osamu first, "So, why are you upset right now?"

Osamu sighed and looked up, "I'm upset because when I went through Tsumi's phone I saw that he does all the talking and loving in the relationship. When I talked to him in the bathroom, he cried in my arms saying that Sakusa comes up with excuses or has to go clean when talking to him or when Tsumi starts being loving. He said it takes him around three hours to respond if he does. He cried, Kita, he said it hurt." Kita understood fully what Osamu was saying, Sakusa and Atsumu were there hearing it all as well.

Kita looked at Sakusa, asking, "Why doe you come up with excuses and not show love back to Tsumu-San?" 

Sakusa glanced at Osamu, then Atsumu, back to Kita, "I don't because I don't know how to and instead of telling him I don't know how to, I just leave and say I have to clean. I didn't know it hurt him and after what Osamu told me when he paid me a visit the other day, and backread mine and Atsumu's messages. He never showed any signs of being upset so I didn't think much of it." Kita nodded and finally looked at Atsumu.

"Why haven't you confronted Sakusa, or told anyone?"

Atsumu sighed, "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to bother anyone with my issues. I've always been independent. I've always refused help from others... and I didn't confront Omi-Kun about it because I don't want to seem pushy or overly clingy..." Sakusa sighed a bit and got up, walking over to his boyfriend. "Tsumi, stand up real quick." He said, Atsumu stood up, he wasn't expecting Sakusa to hug him, so he thought he was gonna get slapped like he would from his father, but no, Sakusa took his mask off, and hugged Atsumu, lifting his chin and planting a kiss on his lips. Atsumu smiled and teared up from these actions, hugging his taller boyfriend tighter. Sakusa broke the kiss and looked at Osamu, "I'm sorry I punched you the other day." 

Osamu just nodded and got up, patting Atsumu on the back, "It's fine, I'm sorry for barging in. I just care about Tsumi a lot, and when I saw how hurt he was, I kinda lost it. Especially cause he doesn't tell me anything." He chuckled slightly, Atsumu flashing a smile at him. Kita smiled and got up, grabbing his bag to get ready for practice before hearing his name get called, "Kita-San!" 

He turned, and they were looking at him, Atsumu smiled at him, "Thank you...Kita-San..." Osamu and Sakusa nodded, showing they also, said thank you. Kita's smile softened, closing his eyes and nodding his head, he opened his eyes and turned away, "You're welcome." He humbly said. Kita left and got ready for practice, Saksua kissed Atsumu goodbye, going back to his school. Atsumu and Osamu, had another debate about which food was better, while going to get for practice. 

All in a day's hard work, Kita helped like he always does, and he was happy about that. He enjoyed being there for other's and helping them out. Although everyone was happy again, something still dwelled in his mind, that he hid from the others. He sighed, and closed his locker mumbling to himself, "As long as everyone else is happy... I'll be fine."   
  


And with that, practice started, and the sun was setting... and all was well. 


End file.
